User talk:T-Rex 882/Archive 2
RE: 900 edits That's cool dude. --Station7 21:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:900 edits Yes, he said that he was busy with featured articles on this Wiki. You can see it on my talk page.--Station7 21:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What editing box do you mean?--Station7 21:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's my meaning, but on the pages I have created you can better use it like this instead of this: *name *name *name *name --Station7 21:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to do that, but do I nned to find it on the left on my talk page or thr right. I'm not really sure what page you mean.--Station7 21:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Test --Station7 22:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Understand I think I understand it. Just copy and edit. --Station7 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your explanation was much easier then User:ADK46. --Station7 22:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's why I never understood it. That makes sense. --Station7 22:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And I have created new categories. --Station7 22:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have made the 200 edits. --Station7 23:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop rights Yes, I accept it --Station7 10:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Its ok, I've been a little inactive too. I have some new articles i nee dot post to or Dino News. And I told Raptor about an idea i had, and am working on. I could make videos for our featured articles, slideshows of pictures of the dino with music. Im making one for velociraptor now. Wot kind of music do you think I should use? spam box Have a look in the spam box! Raptor 225 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ok, I'll archive em Video Vids going good. I dont know if u got my message, but i asked wat kind of music i should put it them? Video Vids going good. I dont know if u got my message, but i asked wat kind of music i should put it them? K, then I'm thinking metal for velociraptor. U notice how there is an insert video button, next to the insert picture button? Gigantosaurus Yeah i already made a gigantosaurus video, its on Youtube! But i guess i forgot to put it on the wiki. Oops. Lol, thanks for reminding me im doing it nao. RE: FA Looks to me like a really good article. It should be featured article, I agree. Station7 15:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Protect the userpage I think the userpage should being protected. There are sometimes people who are anoymeus and could remove everything. What happens if... What happens if a Sysop nominate an article? Should people who do that get something to for that? I don't know what, but something. Just a thought. --Station7 14:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 3 things I hope you get the user rights from DinoPedia. I don't wanna be hard, but you should protect the main page. Everybody can delete it, you know! And by the way, when is someone a Legendary Sysop? --Station7 14:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So, if you're a Legend, then you're a Legendary Sysop? --Station7 17:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, like that. No, you didn't tell me that you had 1000 edits (actually more), but I saw it already and I'm a bit busy. But you're always welcome, if I am busy or not :) --Station7 17:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm an expert in blocking people and always give them a year, if they are not nice to me. Could you tell me where the vandalism was on the T-Rex page? --Station7 18:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) That's alright. You're the boss :) --Station7 18:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's really vandalism. If I was you, I should protect that page from unregistered people. I hope you agree with me. Then is that page save from people without a name :) --Station7 18:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Sounds good. Tell me when and if it goes through, I'll try and get some of my friends to become fans I'm back I have edited now. Troodon145 13:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Troodon I would like to submit this article for the Article of the month. Troodon145 16:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Troodon I have nominated Troodon for featured article. Rollback post Hello, This is NicoDino and yes, I would be honored to take up the rollback post. Thank you. Rollback post instructions I'm not completely sure, maybe set quick instructions, jst in case? thanks (NicoDino 07:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC)) Rollback Training Code: P56X9GW 16:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Rollback training Code: P56X9GW (NicoDino 16:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) Learning how to use this thing!! heyya :D Jemmastott1994 13:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) A couple things 1) I'll get working on the Baryonyx vid 2) I'm going to admit, I've been slacking a little bit, so I'm gonna worry more about contributing to our wiki rather than dinopedia